The Secrets the Shadows Hold
by YamiYumes
Summary: One night after a party in Hogsmeade, Harry is attacked by a creature, and his fate is changed forever. Can he find comfort in what is now his new master? Rated R just to be on the safe side. ANNOUNCEMENT, PLEASE READ CH. 9. Thank you.
1. Prelude

**PRELUDE  
**  
Soft footsteps were the only sounds that Harry Potter could hear...footsteps echoing throughout the dark alley. The sound unintentionally sent shivers down the seventeen year-olds spine.  
  
He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he picked up the pace towards the Three Broomsticks. He had that nagging feeling that someone was watching him, and Harry pulled his coat around him tighter. That was when the laugh came.  
  
It was low and haunting, able to stop the young man in his tracks. The boy looked around nervously, his right hand inching towards the wand that was upon his belt.  
  
No one else was around: It was well past two in the morning and everyone was either at Hogwarts or passed out on the floor in the pub. Harry could have sworn that something drifted past him...like a shadow or cool breeze at this thought.  
  
He managed to utter a decent cry as his wand was knocked from his hand and he was slammed against a nearby wall. Two gleaming red eyes glared into Harry's emerald green ones, and the boy was frozen in fear, one word in his mind: Vampire.  
  
Sure enough, the pale moonlight revealed the two sharp canines, but none of the vampire's other features. Harry screamed when he felt the twin fangs sink into his neck deeply, drawing forth his life's fluids. Slowly, the world around him began to fade, and the last thing he heard before slipping into the darkness, was a yell.

A severely agitated Severus Snape found himself wandering around the outskirts of Hogsmeade, looking for one particular person: Harry Potter, the supposed bane of his existence.  
  
The boy had failed to return to Hogwarts, and after several worried complains from most of the Gryffindor house, Dumbledore had sent Severus out to look for the boy.  
  
A sudden pained scream from a nearby alley alerted the Potion's Master, and he quickly followed the sound, wand at the ready.  
  
The next thing Severus saw made him cry out in horror: Potter was being held up against one of the alley's walls while what was unmistakably a vampire fed from the boy.  
  
"_Stupefy_!" Severus yelled wand aimed at the offending creature.  
  
The red jet of light struck the vampire directly upon its side, and it released Potter before turning its furious gaze towards the professor, who was unfazed. Once the vampire realized who the man was, it shrunk back into the shadows, and was gone.  
  
After he was sure the creature had left, he rushed to the younger man's side, fearing what he would find. Sure enough, his fears became reality. Potter was dying.  
  
_Dear Merlin_, Severus thought, exposing his right wrist. _Albus, please forgive me._ He then brought his wrist to his mouth, where silver fangs had appeared, and broke the skin.  
  
He wrapped an arm around Po—no, Harry's shoulders and eased him into a sitting position. Then, he brought his bleeding wrist to the boy's slightly parted lips.  
  
Another vampire was created on the night of the full moon, a blood thirsty cry escaping the new fledgling's throat.  
  
_(Author's Note)  
  
Okay, I wrote this at 4 in the morning, and I haven't gotten sleep in at least three days, so I'm sorry if it either seems rushed, or if it's worded weird. If you would like me to continue, I strongly suggest you review, or else I think that people don't like it.  
  
I personally think this was a bit clichéd, but vampire fics are fun to write. This one doesn't have exactly the same plot line as most, however. If any of you have read my old vampire fic, I'm debating on whether it will be like that, or different. If any of you have any suggestions on what you would like to see in this fic, leave it in your reviews, and if I like the idea, I might consider it.  
  
Well, I would like to thank you for reading, and please leave a review. No flames if you would. I honestly don't want to laugh until I puke. Thank you.  
  
Yami_


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**  
  
The Great Hall was eerily silent as a figure cradling a small frail form entered the castle doors. The Headmaster, along with most of the others of the teaching staff, stood up a look of horror etched upon their faces at the sight of Severus Snape carrying an unconscious Harry Potter.  
  
The students were all in shock—even the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy's eyes were wide as he took in the sight, and being a vampire himself, could feel Harry's dark aura. The young Malfoy heir stood from his table, and briskly walked towards his professor, who had gently set the young man upon a nearby table.  
  
Severus refused to meet Dumbledore's eyes, and instead kept them trained on the pale face that belonged to Harry. Tears welled up from the man's eyes, knowing that he had let Albus down; he had changed the boy against his will, but he could only hope that the Headmaster would understand that it was the only way to keep the boy alive.  
  
"Severus, please say that you didn't," Dumbledore whispered, eyes searching the younger man's face, but to no effect. "You changed him, didn't you?" Albus knew it was true; he could also sense the radiance of dark energy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Albus, but I had to," the Potion's Master said softly, bringing his haunted ebony eyes to look into dull cerulean. "A vampire attacked him, and drained most of his blood. There was no other way that could have saved him..."  
  
Albus merely nodded his head, and sat back down. Minerva McGonagall remained standing, however, and she glared at Severus with loathing.  
  
"You've spread your disease to a boy who had no choice," she said in a deadly whisper. Severus looked up, his eyes taking a tinge of crimson. "You truly are a monster, regardless of what Albus says!"  
  
"Minerva, that's enough!" Albus said, anger shining in his usually tame eyes. "Honestly, I trust what Severus says. Would you have rather that the boy died? If so, we would have lost our only hope for this world."  
  
McGonagall sent one last glower towards the Potion's Master before leaving the Great Hall in a brisk walk. Students moved out of her way, anger radiating off the Gryffindor Head of House in waves.  
  
Albus followed her retreating form with angered eyes, but once she was gone, the wearied expression returned full force. He looked down at Harry's frail form, and sighed, burying his face into his hands.  
  
"You do understand that he is now your servant, correct?" the man asked, looking at him sternly.  
  
"Yes," Severus replied.  
  
"You must train him to learn to control his blood lust," Albus continued, returning his gaze to the fledgling. "It will be hard, considering that you are one of the ancients. His need for blood will be doubled because of that fact..."  
  
Severus nodded, turning to Draco who was standing beside him. His black eyes met with silver, and Draco tried to smile reassuringly.  
  
"I'm sure he'll do fine," Draco said, his voice a mere whisper. "If you want, I'll help you. I'm willing to put feelings of hate away; he is one of us now."  
  
Severus nodded then lifted Harry's sleeping form into his arms. He then turned and headed towards the dungeons, Draco following close behind.  
  
When Harry awoke, it felt as if someone had slammed his head in with a hammer. Pain shot throughout his mind and body, causing the boy to give a small whimper. Once he had regained some composure, he weakly sat up, able to push aside the wave of nausea that washed over him. He groaned loudly and placed a hand to his throbbing head.  
  
The sound must have alerted someone, because soon after, a tall figure accompanied by one about Harry's height stepped into the room. It was pitch black, but Harry could see the faces of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy perfectly.  
  
All pain or discomfort was forgotten as he stared into their faces, and was instead replaced by fear and confusion. Snape was holding a goblet that was smoking in his right hand, while Draco merely crossed his arms and gave Harry a searching look.  
  
"Where am I, and why are you two here?" the raven haired boy managed to croak, his voice dry and raspy. When neither made a move to answer, he became irate. "Why am I here? And where is here?!"  
  
The Potion's Master sat down in a chair next to the boy's bed and handed him the goblet. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better," he said softly. "After you drink all of it, I'll explain."  
  
Harry stared at the concoction for a moment, a dubious look in his eyes before he tilted his head back and downed the contents in one gulp. He held back the impulse to gag at the bitter taste, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Alright, now explain."  
  
Severus ran a nervous hand through his inky black hair, and sighed. "Alright, I don't know how much you remember, but you were attacked by a vampire." At this, Harry nodded, and the older man took this as a sign to continue. "Well, the vampire that bit you was one step above the fledgling status: elite. Now, if a human is bitten by an elite, the victim only has so long to survive. During this time, if a superior vampire doesn't change this unfortunate, then that person will die. So, I was forced to change you."  
  
Harry allowed this information to sink in, and yet, he felt no remorse or regret for what he was. Actually, from what he'd read about vampires, this could actually be quite a benefit! Other than the unfortunate lust for blood, that is. He considered this for a moment, then looked up to meet the sorrowed gaze of his professor.  
  
"Don't be upset," he told the man. "You did what you had to do to keep me alive, and I thank you for that. This is yet another time that you have saved me. But I have one question..." He trailed off and gestured towards Malfoy. "May I ask why he's here?"  
  
Malfoy smiled—not smirked, smiled—and Harry had to wonder if this wasn't just some huge Slytherin joke on his expense. However, Severus looked towards the younger man and motioned for him to come closer.  
  
"Draco is also one of our kind," the Potion's Master explained, smiling warmly. "He is going to help train you during the next few weeks, maybe months. I know you two haven't gotten along in the past, but Draco has told me that he'd be more than willing to put those aside. There are so few of us these days, and we can't afford fights to such petty things as different houses."  
  
Harry nodded, and extended his hand for the platinum haired boy to shake. Draco did so without hesitation, and even offered an apology for all the years that had gone by. Harry apologized as well, then yawned.  
  
"I'm sure you're tired," Severus said, standing from his chair. "Get some sleep, and your training will start tomorrow night."  
  
The two Slytherins left the room, and Harry Potter was asleep before his head ever hit the pillow.

* * *

_**A/N: ** Thank you all for taking the time to read this. Remember to review, or else I'll think you're losing interest. And please tell me if you think I've messed anything up.  
  
**SiLvErFaTeD**: Thanks for taking the time and reading my story I hope you like this chapter.  
  
**Sky**: Believe me, as long as the reviews keep coming, I'll keep writing .  
  
**niftysweet**: Yep. My prologues always seem to be a tad short, don't they? O.o;;  
  
**Usakura**: The suspense killing ya yet? I'm not even sure where this thing's going... ;  
  
**Sarah the Wolf**: Haha. Heya Sarah. Thanks for the review, and betaing it for me. Oh, and don't forget: Stephen loves ya, even though you barfed on him! XD  
  
**xikum**: I'm glad you picked up on those things. I was hoping people might. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Well, I want to say thank you from the depths of my heart, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I hope you have fun reading it, 'cause I had lots of fun writing it.  
  
**Yami**_


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO  
**  
Emerald eyes wearily opened as the dull shine of the sun slowly crept into the small chamber. The boy instinctively reached towards his glasses, but didn't find them upon the bedside table. He blinked a few times, and noticed that he could now see perfectly without his glasses.  
  
A few moments later, Draco walked in, yawning and stretching. Upon noticing that Harry was awake, he grinned. "Figure out that you don't need your glasses anymore?" he said, amusement glittering in your eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied, sitting up and stretching his sore muscles. "I could defiantly get used to this." He gave a goofy smile and stood up, moving towards his wardrobe. "So...do I go to class, or stay here?"  
  
"For the first few days at most, you'll be staying here," the blonde told him, leaning against the door frame. "After you learn to control your—"He was cut off by the sound of a shattered piece of wood, and Harry's yelp. "—strength... you'll be able to go back to classes."  
  
Harry stared at the splintered door in shock, and then looked towards his hand where a bloody gash had appeared. Almost instantly, the flesh began to meld together, and soon, the skin was left without a blemish.  
  
Apparently, Severus had heard the door's explosion and had come to see what was going on. He was dressed in a casual robe with a silk black shirt underneath and leather pants. "Ah, well..." he said, examining the ruined wardrobe. "We'd best hurry on with the lesson then, shall we?"  
  
After Harry had gotten himself dressed, he met the two outside of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest. Draco and Severus were already there when he arrived, and the lesson began immediately.  
  
"Alright, now the first thing I want you to do is fight Draco," Severus told the raven haired fledgling. "Let's see which one of you is of purer blood. That'll give me something to work with."  
  
Harry stared at Snape for a moment before turning back to Draco, who shrugged. "Nothing personal," he said to the blonde. Draco just grinned.  
  
"I've been through this before, Harry," the Slytherin boy said, getting ready for the first strike. "No need to apologize...you won't hurt me."  
  
_Well, this explains why he could kick my ass during all those other petty arguments_, Harry concluded, getting ready himself. _Well, here goes nothing._ He then launched himself towards the young Malfoy with a yell.  
  
Draco smirked and brought his left leg around, and connected with Harry's right side. This sent the boy to the ground, but not for long; almost instantly after touching the soil, Harry was up on his feet again, his newly found fangs bared as a silent threat as a strange emotion came over him: immense anger over nothing.  
  
Draco showed his own fangs in a toothy grin as his silver eyes slowly turned to crimson. He lunged towards Harry with frightening speed and slammed into the Gryffindor, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
Harry savagely kicked Draco in the stomach, hard enough to get the boy off of him, and giving himself enough time to get back on his feet. He then noticed that his nails had grown into sharp, intimidating claws, and he rushed Malfoy once more.  
  
This time, Harry used the newfound weapons and slashed at the other. Draco wasn't prepared for this, and as a result, four long gashes opened up from his pale chest, crimson trails flowing from each. With a growl, crimson eyes met the same vermillion, and Harry laughed lowly, mocking the other vampire.  
  
Draco became infuriated beyond belief, and he tackled Harry, clasping his hands around the slender throat. Harry winced at the sharp pain in his abdomen where Draco's leg had connected, but managed to tear a piece of the Slytherin's shoulder with his piercing canines. Draco gave a howl of pain, and returned the favor by bringing his claws across Harry's cheek, making it look as though Harry were crying blood.  
  
"Alright, that's enough," came Severus' silky voice, clearly amused. "It seems as though the two of you are at a stalemate. Lucius' blood is as pure as my own. Interesting."  
  
Draco's eyes returned to their original silver, as did Harry's to green. Draco stood and extended a hand, of which Harry took gratefully. The Slytherin helped the other up, and winced as he gingerly brushed a claw gash. "_Ouch!_"  
  
"'I wouldn't hurt you' my ass," Harry said with a smirk. "Looks like we both took a beating..." He glanced at the bruises on his upper arms and cringed at the thought of what the ones on his back would look like.  
  
"Well, you ruined one of my better shirts," Draco huffed, pulling the silver and green sweater over his head. "Repairo." The shirt was suddenly good as new, but Draco kept it off so it wouldn't get blood stains on it.  
  
The three vampires sat down together in the middle of the forest, and began to chat with one another, deep into the night.  
  
"So you were a born vampire?" Harry asked Draco, completely intrigued with his new found friends.  
  
"Yeah," the platinum haired boy replied, brushing a stray strand of the blonde locks from his face. "Both of my parents are of purebreds, and thus, here I am." He turned towards Snape. "They're ancients too, right?"  
  
"They were in the same vampire council that I was," Severus replied, eyes distant and pondering. "I was an elite at the time, and so was your father...I remember how much we loved to piss the Grand Elite off. He was worse than Percy Weasley. Now, there are hardly any of us left."  
  
Harry chuckled, and unable to help himself, said, "So, you were a lot like me, then; such a hypocrite, Severus." The man's name rolled off of his tongue easily, and it felt...right.  
  
The aforementioned man looked towards him and gave him a smug smirk. Cocking his head to one side, he replied, "Well, unlike you, Mr. Potter, Lucius and I were actually discreet when we pulled pranks. Mr. Weasley and yourself have guilt written all over your faces."  
  
Harry flushed, but laughed nonetheless. Draco gave him a playful elbow, grinning from ear to ear hearing his favorite professor mess with the boy. That was when the pain erupted within him.  
  
It felt as though someone hadn't fed him in years, and he gave a cry, doubling over in agony as the pain shot through the rest of his body. He vaguely felt Draco's arm around his shoulders, and Severus asking what was wrong, but all he cared about was the hunger. His gaze was tinted red, and his entire being cried out for one thing, and one thing only: blood.  
  
Severus managed to grab a hold of the boy before he was able to hurtle into the darkness. Draco hurried to help, and with much effort, they were able to pin the rampant vampire down. After a few moments, Harry relaxed, the need for blood gone as fast as it had come.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Severus said shakily, hesitantly letting go of the boy's forearms. "It was the hunger, wasn't it?" Draco cringed at the word, knowing full well what it felt like.  
  
The Gryffindor nodded dumbly, shaking his head to clear it. He felt dizzy, and he swayed slightly, Severus' arm the only thing keeping him from falling sideways. He closed his eyes, willing the dizziness and nausea away, then opened them again. His vision was normal once again—no redness in sight—and he sighed.  
  
"Here, we'd better get you to the castle," Severus said, helping the younger man up. Draco caught Harry as he fell forward, and eased him to his feet. "There we'll take care of this unfortunate business..."

* * *

_**A/N**: Hey everyone! Wow...thirty some reviews, and I'm only on the second chapter. I love you guys . Well, I'm going to respond to the reviewers, and remember: I love ya all!  
  
**Anarane Anwamane**: Thank you. I'm glad you like my writing style Most people in my school think it's...different lol.  
  
**Sky**: Nope, no drama queen Harry here. I'm mostly going to make him a 'good' vampire, believe it or not. ..Well, I'll try to lol. And Draco understands what Harry's going through, so why not let them be friends?   
  
**lyress**: Haha, who can resist a vampire Snape? I sure cant. X3 So sexy...  
  
**Final Spell**: Ooh. I'm glad I didn't mess anything up..I was worried there for a sec ; This is a fic that I'm rather proud of. I like the way it's going for once XD  
  
**Quila**: Yup, Sevvie's and ancient alright. The silver fangs are mostly used to create new vamps, thus why lower status vampires don't have them. Ingenious, isn't it? I got the master idea mostly from Hellsing, but that doesn't mean it's going to be a rip. Far from it. D/s? An interesting idea...evil laugh  
  
**Unseen Watcher**: Um...where did I say that everyone was against him? McGonagall had a fit, and that was it. Everyone else was just surprised. They aren't going to turn on him, trust me. They'll just be a bit weirded out lol.  
  
** alclovemax**: Rituals you say? That gives me another good idea... Heh. Thanks! XD  
  
**Miki23**: Yesh. Draco and Harry are now buddies! And Hermione's defiantly gonna live up to the bookworm status lol.  
  
**xium**: Well, it's mostly a Dreamless Sleep potion, hence why he fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow. But I'll let you use your imagination... Yup, the entire Malfoy lineage is going to be based around—oh, dear me. I almost gave the plot away O.o;  
  
**Draco**: ...And what plot may that be?  
  
**Yami**: Ooh, you'll see...grins Oh, and I'm going to take a vote here early on. I'm deciding whether it should be JUST a Harry/Snape fic, or do you want it to be a Harry/Draco/Snape fic? Leave your vote in the reviews!  
  
**Yami**_


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**  
  
"Sit down, and wait until the pain subsides," Draco told the younger vampire, gently setting the boy onto the bed. "It'll pass soon."  
  
Harry's eyes were clenched shut as the pain washed through him, gaze tinted crimson once again. The hunger had returned with full force once they had entered the castle, the scent of fresh human blood driving his senses insane. He nearly ripped Draco's throat out trying to attain the sweet liquid, but Severus' strong command stopped him in his tracks.  
  
Severus walked into the small bedroom, and brushed a stray lock of hair from the boy's face. His eyes were darker than usual, a cold onyx, and he brushed his own black hair to one side. He brought his face closer to Harry's, and bent over so his mouth was next to the boy's ear.  
  
"Drink from me, Harry," he purred into the delicate ear. He felt the boy shiver ever so slightly. "It will give you your strength back and drive the hunger away..." He closed his eyes, waiting for the Gryffindor's instinct to take over.  
  
Harry inhaled the scent of his Potion's Master...it was a sweet mixture of lavender and honeysuckles; it was enough to make Harry's mouth water, and he eagerly sunk his fangs into his professor's neck. The warm liquid that gushed forth and into his waiting mouth could only be described as Heaven. He drank greedily, the hunger slowly ebbing away with each drop of blood that passed his ruby lips.  
  
Severus groaned as he felt his blood slowly drain away. He barely noticed Draco kneeling down beside him until the boy lightly tapped him. He shifted his eyes and saw the young Malfoy presenting his pale throat to the older vampire. Severus took this gift gratefully, easily puncturing the flesh with his quicksilver fangs. [1]  
  
A soft moan escaped the silver eyed boy's lips as his lids fluttered closed. Ecstasy raced through his vampire veins, and he leaned against the older man. Severus wrapped an arm around Draco, licking hungrily at the wound he had cleaved, drinking from the young boy.  
  
Harry tore his fangs away, giving a happy roar before licking the blood from his lips. He sighed, leaning against the bed while he watched Draco's eyes flicker from silver to a soft pink. Severus pulled away, a thin trail of blood dribbling down his chin. Draco slumped within his arms, and Severus easily lifted the boy and set him on the bed.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, panting heavily and relishing the after taste that Severus' blood left on his tongue. Severus smiled down at him, a strange glimmer in his dark eyes as he settled down beside him. The man's hand snaked its way behind his neck, and the next thing he felt was lips pressed against his own.  
  
Harry's eyes widened before a sudden feeling of lust over took him, and they slid shut. He opened his lips slightly, allowing Severus' blood soaked tongue to enter his mouth. He moaned into the older man's mouth, arching against him as the metallic taste entered his hazed senses. It seemed like an eternity before Snape moved away, licking his own lips, a smug smirk placed upon them.  
  
The older man's hands gently lifted the boy's black shirt up, lightly caressing the smooth flesh, and gently rubbing the hard muscles. Harry gave a small groan of pleasure, and closed his eyes, hands clutching in his professor's robes. Severus then abruptly pulled away, gaze moving towards the door.  
  
Soon after they had broken apart, and agitated McGonagall came flying through the door, her eyes cold. She took one look at the scene: Draco lying on the bed, panting softly and falling asleep while Harry was a deep magenta, and lips flushed. Severus gave her a smug smile, and leaned against the bed in a relaxed manner.  
  
"What can I do for you, Minerva?" he asked in a honeyed voice. "Or is there no real reason why you just barged into my private quarters?"  
  
The woman pursed her lips in anger, before replying. "I came down here to tell you that Albus wishes for the boy to continue classes tomorrow morning," she said quickly. "Hopefully you've taught him to control himself..." She then spun on her heel and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Great," Severus said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He looked towards Harry, and shook his head. "I don't think you're ready...but luckily, I think Draco is in most of your classes. He'll be able to help you contain your...urges."  
  
"I'll try, but I can't make any promises," the blonde said, setting up. "Like you said, we were at a stalemate. I can only hold him for so long."  
  
Severus made a small 'hmph' noise, and closed his eyes, deep in thought. "Tomorrow is the full moon," he said, dread creeping into his voice. "The lust for blood is highest during that time...so if he has any evening classes, they should be canceled."  
  
"The only class I have in the evening is Transfiguration," Harry said softly. "McGonagall hates me anyways, so I don't think she'd want to see me..." He smirked. "Besides, that's the one class I don't have with the Slytherins."  
  
_**A/N**: Haha, well the votes are in, and my decision is sealed. I'll tell you one thing: Enjoy Draco while you can, cause he isn't going to be around for very much longer. Sorry. I've gotten the plot figured out, and you'll be surprised. The next chapter will explain a little more in depth.  
  
**Anna**: Heh. Thanks for the review, and don't worry. I'll continue this. By the way, how's the book going?  
  
**HecateDemort**: Hehe...I'm really sorry 'bout the whole Sev/Harry/Draco thing, but the plot line says it's not meant to be. But I'm sure you'll enjoy the story none the less. At least...I hope you do... panicked glance  
  
**Sarah The Wolf**: Of course I know why! You hate yaoi. Big deal. At least you're reading it...oh, wait. There's a kiss in this chapter! Whoops! Sorry 'bout that, but I must please the yaoi lovers. By the way, cant wait till Saturday lol  
  
**Kaaera**: Eh, like I said, enjoy Draco while you can. I'll let you make your own assumptions. But yes, Severus and Harry are going to be together. No doubt in my mind.  
  
**lyress**: Oh yeah lmao. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and the next, and the next, and the next...  
  
**Paula**: I kinda went against the votes lol. Mainly because I staid up pretty late last night writing out the plot line, and what all was going to happen. I hope I don't disappoint anyone!  
  
**Quila**: Harry will become stronger as he consumes more blood. I think that later on, I'll have him hunt down some Death Eaters...Hehe...  
  
**ironic-humour**: Aw man...I let another one down ;; I'm sorry... sighs It is for the good of the fic! But I'm glad you liked the fighting scene. I wasn't sure if I had described it well enough. Lol  
  
**Anarane Anwamane**: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last  
  
**SiLvErFaTeD**: I dunno about this chapter. This was mainly to reintroduce McGonagall's anger at Harry being turned, and the fact that the hunger is much much stronger in him than in most other vamps.  
  
**Miki**: Hope you like this. I made the whole feeding thing just for ya! Thanks for the gracious review, and enjoy!  
  
Thank you all for reviewing, and please don't forget to. Like I said, I'll think you're losing interest. I'm really surprised that people liked this as much as they did. Almost 50 reviews and I only have four chapters up. I love ya! [1] Can anyone tell me WHAT quicksilver is? I heard it somewhere and thought it was cool, so I stuck it in there without knowing what it was... ;  
  
**Yami**_


	5. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**  
  
After McGonagall's rampage, Harry, Severus, and Draco had gone to bed, worried about the upcoming day. Harry's eyes opened slowly, and he blinked rapidly getting used to the light. He looked over to his right and grinned at seeing his Potion's Master fast asleep. He lightly poked the man's nose, and smirked when the dark eyes opened and glared at him sleepily.  
  
"You'd better get up, or we'll be late for breakfast," Harry said cheerily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You should get Draco up too...even though I know how he is when he's grumpy."  
  
Severus groaned and turned onto his side, desperate to get a few more minutes of sleep. Unfortunately, Harry would have none of it. The boy grabbed a fistful of the silky sheets, and yanked with all his might. Two shouts of shock and outrage met Harry's ears, who merely laughed in response.  
  
Draco hauled himself out of the bed, and immediately tackled Harry. The smaller boy's blonde hair was a mess, and this only succeeded in making Harry laugh even harder. Draco snorted and got off the Gryffindor, moving to his wardrobe instead.  
  
Severus eventually got up, and got dressed before making his way to the small kitchen. A house elf appeared by his side with a small mug of coffee, and Severus took it gratefully.  
  
Harry yawned, lightly scratching the back of his neck, and went to get dressed as well. After he had combed his hair out so that it looked half way decent, he picked his schedule up and looked over it.  
  
"Oooh, goody," Harry said sarcastically. "Look who I have first: Transfiguration. Followed up by Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, then to top it all off, Trelawney's class of 'How is Harry Potter going to die today?'"  
  
"Huh...they must've changed it from what it was last night," Snape said softly, fixing his robes. Then he shrugged. "Oh well, nothing we can't handle. I'm ready when you lot are."  
  
The Gryffindor table had an awkward silence hanging above it, and Harry felt rather uncomfortable with all the strange looks he was receiving. The worst one was Neville, who looked as though he wanted to kill the young vampire. Ron and Hermione tried to make him feel better by talking about different things, but nothing seemed to quell the feeling of uneasiness from the boy.  
  
When it came to Transfiguration, things went smoothly until McGonagall's dislike began to shine through.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I believe we're all aware that you're...changed," she said in an angered whisper. "But we don't need you to make it painstakingly obvious..."  
  
Harry looked at her, confused, for a moment, before Hermione conjured a mirror, and showed him. His eyes were a light crimson, and his fangs were beginning to show. Harry knew it was only a matter of time until the hunger hit, and apparently Ron and Hermione knew this also.  
  
It was as if his creator had felt this: Severus Snape came walking through the door a few moments later, and asked to see Harry. The boy got up, the pain starting to rage through him, when Severus handed him a vial.  
  
"This will stop the hunger for at least twelve hours," the man explained. "I don't think it wise that you return to Minerva's class...she seems to be bent on getting rid of our kind. She always had had a grudge upon vampires."  
  
Harry nodded and drained the vial in one gulp. The hunger disappeared almost instantly, and he thanked the man before heading towards the Entrance Hall. Draco met him there, a worried expression on his pale features.  
  
"You alright?" the blonde asked, following Harry through the front doors and down towards Hagrid's hut. "I felt it too, it was going to be a rather bad one, seems like."  
  
"Luckily Sev got to me before the hunger did," Harry joked. "It was a matter of moments before I was about to go nutso on them. McGonagall wasn't helping either."  
  
"Hey Harry! Wait up, mate!" Ron called from behind the two vampires, and both of them stopped and waited for Harry's best friend. When he had caught up to the two, he looked somewhat worried. "I think you should watch out for Neville...He's not too fond of vampires, y'know."  
  
"Really? Now that's interesting..." Draco said thoughtfully. Then his voice had an edge of sarcasm," I wonder why that would be."  
  
"It's because Lucius is a vampire," came Hermione's voice. She walked up to the three, eyes dull and tired. "I've read up on the species, and it turns out that Draco's father, and Professor Snape are the princes of the vampire realm."  
  
Draco gave her a confused look. "Why didn't he tell me? ...This is really rather strange."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, before something slammed into him. He yelped as a fist slammed into his stomach, and the air was knocked from his very lungs. Ron gave a cry of, "Not again!" and dove towards the person, attempting to haul them off.  
  
Draco helped Harry stand, and the boy looked into the fiery eyes of Neville Longbottom. He was extremely irate, and kept muttering, "Kill them...kill them all." Harry never knew the boy had it in him to attack a person stronger, but was a bit nervous at the anger shining in the usually tame eyes.  
  
Ron had the smaller boy's arms boxed in, and was slowly dragging him away from the vampires, Neville struggling and thrashing the whole time. Hermione drew her wand, and cast the full body bind on the other Gryffindor.  
  
"Merlin, Longbottom," Draco said with a sneer. "Never thought you'd have the balls to attack the likes of us. It's not my father's fault that he's a vampire...he just so happened to drive your parents insane. Don't go blaming the entire vampire race."  
  
Harry thought this was rather cruel, and elbowed Malfoy in the ribs. Draco looked at him for a moment, before nodding and walking through the doors to the grounds. "I'll let you lot sort this out on your own."  
  
Neville's eyes glared daggers at Harry, who stood over him, a small smirk on his face. He loved Neville like a brother, but this was just ridiculous.  
  
"I really am sorry about your mum and dad, but I didn't do any of it," he said smoothly, kneeling down beside the other. "Vampires aren't to blame for your 'loss', but the Death Eaters are. Don't hate me for what I am...I wont harm anyone unless I have to." He looked towards Hermione. "Let him up, and we'll pretend this never happened."  
  
Hermione released the spell, and helped Neville to his feet. The dusty haired boy muttered an apology to Harry before stalking off towards his next class. Harry grimaced as he felt an ache within his stomach.  
  
"Hey, could you tell Hagrid that I went to my rooms?" he asked Ron. "I'm not feeling too well suddenly...I'll talk to you guys later."  
  
He then rushed to his rooms, eager to talk to Severus about what Hermione had said.

* * *

_**A/N**: Hey, everyone, and welcome to the fourth chapter! I really apologize for the long wait, but I was developing and thinking about where this story is going to go. I've already figured out exactly what's going to happen, and I believe this is going to be a relatively short fic. At the end, I will let you all decide whether I should start on a sequel, or leave it the way it was. I'll also be taking suggestions for the sequel. Until then, I hope you enjoy _The Secrets the Shadow's Hold_.  
  
** miko aka sabrina**: Hey, thanks for reading! Also, thanks for **the** gracious review. Ly!  
  
**BlackSparrow**: Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
**joan**: This one isn't as good as the others, in my opinion...but then again, the plot is just beginning to develop.  
  
**Quila**: Hehe, I'm glad you liked my description of that scene. I wasn't too sure, my self, but I'm glad it pleased you. steals Draco back I need him for a couple more chappies...THEN you can have him! XD  
  
**Kittyfcuk**: Wow. My story made you want to stay? I'm honored! bows I'm surprised you liked it this much...then again, that's me being modest lol.  
  
**DarkLights**: You aren't far off. Mostly Sev and Lucius are the 'special' ones, but without Harry, Sev probably wouldn't be able to do anything with his powers...cause Harry's special like that...  
  
**Ciarra**: I feel like an ass now...lmao. Quicksilver made no sense when I used it, did it? ; Oh well. Glad you liked it, and hope you enjoy it to the very end!  
  
**Miki23**: Yup, I made that scene just for ya! Glad you liked it, and believe me, there will be many more to come!  
  
**Paula**: Like before, I feel like an idiot for not looking that up...Oi. But thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this next installment.  
  
**Kaaera**:_ nervous laugh _Um, well...Ah, you'll see what happens to Draco. I just hope you don't hate me for it... hides Well, about the classes: I couldn't think of anything to do with it, so I made him have excuses to get out of them. He's not quite ready to be around humans yet...So yeah.  
  
**Piper of Locksley**: Eek! Yes ma'am!! _hurries to update, then hides _..;_

_  
**Final Spell**: Many more kisses to come as well! I might not update for a lil while, cause I have band camp... ;  
  
**ironic-humour**: Thank goodness you aren't mad! I was feeling really bad about that whole thing lol. And thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you enjoy my writing style, and I hope you enjoy this story!  
  
**SiLvErFaTeD**: Thank you for reviewing yet again! I can see I have some constant readers! dances happily  
  
**HecateDeMort**: Yup, it will most defiantly be Harry/Sev. So never fear!  
  
**Sarah The Wolf**: Ehehe. You know that kiss made you randy XD That's my new favorite word now...Anyways, see ya Monday!  
  
I want to thank all of my constant readers and reviewers, and I really do hope you'll see this through to the end. However, throughout the rest of the summer, I might be slow to updating because of Band Camp. I'll do my best, and hopefully this fic will be done before school starts again.  
  
When school starts this coming year, I'm probably not going to write as much. My goal for this year is to actually pass... Anyways, thanks for reading!  
  
**Yami**_


	6. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"So...you've read up on my lineage and found that myself and Lucius are brothers?" Severus said softly, running a hand through his inky hair. "For some strange reason, I cant seem to remember having any family other than..."

_(**Flashback**)_

A young Severus sat upon a man's knee, who was smiling happily down at his son. A beautiful black haired woman stood beside her husband, and lightly patted the young boy's head.

The man had golden hair, and crimson eyes. Beside Severus was another boy, yet this one had apparently inherited his father's hair, and this boy had silver eyes, like his mother.

_(**End Flashback**)_

"Well, now I remember a little bit," he said, suddenly, leaning back further into his chair. "I supposed it could be possible. I just wonder if Lucius had known of this before hand."

Harry glanced up at his creator before locking gazes with Draco, who looked as perturbed as Harry felt. Hermione had a book in her arms, which she put upon the table, and turned to a certain page.

Upon that page was an illustration of a family of four: The vampire royal family. The text read: _The progenitors of the vampirism race consisted of King Alfred, Queen Sonora, and the two princes, unknown. A legend is said that the king shall become corrupted and kill the queen. It will then be up to the princes to claim their right to the throne._

Harry yawned, before looking at his watch. 1:30 AM. They'd been here talking since at least ten, and Harry was hungry and tired. Severus apparently sensed this, and summoned a goblet before using his nails to break the skin and fill the container with crimson blood. He then handed it to Harry, who drank it gratefully.

The hunger ebbed away, but there was still a dull ache within his stomach, begging for more. He pushed that aside in favor of what they were speaking of now.

"Well, from the picture, I'd defiantly have to say that this is your family," Hermione said. "The two children look almost exactly like you and Lucius, no doubt. It's strange that you don't remember anything, though."

Again, Harry yawned, placing a hand over his mouth. "Well, I've had enough excitement for today, and I think I'll go to bed," he said, standing up and heading towards the door. "I'll be in Severus' quarters if anyone needs me."

* * *

A silhouette could be seen creeping slowly down towards the dungeons, a metallic glimmer held within its grasp. When the cloak was brushed aside slightly, it appeared to be a knife.

The person hurried through the labyrinth towards the Potion's classroom and slipped inside silently. The first rays of sunlight could be seen slipping through one of the cracks in the wall, and the figure began to hasting their steps.

Approaching the wards that protected the Potion Master's private quarters, the mysterious figure began to say a stream of Latin, and tap their wand against the door knob. The door opened without a protest, and they slipped in side.

Almost immediately, they could make out the slim form of a young boy, and they raised their wand once again. "Lumos."

Minerva McGonagall sadly looked down upon the peaceful face of Harry Potter, and drew the silver knife from her cloak. Her blue eyes were overflowing with tears as she brought the knife back, poised above the boy's heart.

"Now you can find peace..." she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment, the tears seeping down her cheeks, before opening them once more. This time, from surprise.

A cold, clammy hand had taken a hold of hers. She attempted to jerk her arm out of the person's grasp, but they only tightened their hold.

"I don't think so, Minerva," came the cool, deep voice. The professor shuddered, knowing she was caught. "Try and murder a student? Tsk, tsk. Now what would Dumbledore have to say about this?"

With inhuman strength, Severus threw her clean across the room, his now crimson eyes shining eerily within the darkness. He moved closer towards the woman, and clasped a hand around her throat.

"If you killed this boy, who would save us?!" he snarled. "We would be left without a hope, and you would have condemned us all to slavery under _him_."

Minerva was openly sobbing now, and Severus released her in disgust. He turned towards Harry, who was awake now, and wide eyed. He looked from Severus to the knife still clasped in Minerva's hand, looking rather fearful.

"W-why?" he managed to whimper, looking at his Head of House. "What have I done to make you hate me enough to try and kill me? I never meant to hurt anyone by this, least of all you. Everyone else has accepted what I am, but why cant you?"

The elderly woman slid to the floor in an undignified heap, weeping and clutching the dagger to her chest. "I don't want you to suffer, Harry," she sobbed. "I've always wanted what was best for you. Dumbledore and I have always looked upon you as a son...and nothing less."

Harry stood up from the couch, and accepted Severus' embrace. The man's eyes had returned to their usual onyx, and had calmed down considerably.

"You're lucky that Harry cares for you so much, or I would have killed you," the older man hissed, tightening his grip on Harry's waist ever so slightly. "Now leave before I change my mind."

Trembling, the woman obeyed, and rushed out of the room, robes flowing out after her.

* * *

_**A/N**: Well, here's the next installment, and I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I wont have any time to write next week, seeing as how I'm going to an over night band camp. But I'll try and write on paper, and when I get back, I'll type it up. Also, the week after next, I'm going to North Carolina to visit my brother. I'm a busy little bee, huh? Well, anyone can IM me on AIM at oOYamiYumesOo, if they wish to chat, or ask me questions. Also, I'm happy to beta stories for people. It keeps me busy._

_**Cat323**: Thank you for the review, and I hope you keep reading!_

_**Shadowsphinx**: Vampire stories are fun to read and write, defiantly! And yes, if I get good grades this year, my brother's gonna take me to Ozzfest! W00t!_

_**crazy-lil-nae-nae**: Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

_**Quila**: See? McGonagall thought she was doing the right thing. Mostly, I think that she's more upset at Severus than at Harry. shrugs Dunno. I always hate it when Ron goes nuts; it's waaay too overused, in my opinion._

_**Makia**: Sadly, there wont be any SS/DM, or DM/HP. Draco...well, he's not gonna be here much longer. So yeah. But this story will most defiantly be SS/HP._

_**S.Malfoy**: Hey, what's wrong with threesomes? Lmao. I'm thinking about writing one of those in the near future. After I'm finished with this one, of course._

_**Lady Phasma**: I'm glad that you enjoy this. I'm rather proud of it, and still amazed at how many reviews I have gotten._

_**Piper of Locksley**: Yes, most of this chapters tend to be short. Mostly because I don't have as much time as I'd like to write. It's sad, really._

_**Miki23**: Yup. But Neville's cool now. McGonagall's the one you have to worry about! Hehe. I dunno. I might have her die later...Depends._

_**Miko**: Yes, I know I'm evil...I'm very, very evil...Mwahahaha!_

_**SiLvErFaTeD**: Haha, I have blue socks...and they're HP socks too. Lol I thought that was rather ironic..._

_**Kaaera**: Oh, I play the mellophone in marching band, and French horn in concert. Um...I'm not doing anything to Draco. What're you talking about? Hehe._

_**Sarah The Wolf**: Haha, I knew you'd like the poking the nose thing. It makes you randy. See ya a Jackson's Mill next week!_

_**Ironic-humour**: Again, I play mellophone in marching band, and French horn in concert lol._

_**HecateDeMort**: Hehe, good things come to those who wait. I think I'll add a lemon in the next chapter. What do you think?_

_Again, thank you all for the gracious reviews. Also, I have a Harry Potter writing challenge to all those who wish to participate. IM me or E-mail me if you're interested._

_**Yami**_


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The next morning was chaos for the vampire trio. Draco wouldn't get out of bed, Severus was hogging the bathroom, and Harry was still shaken from last night's encounter with a knife. Harry was pondering over just _what_ would make McGonagall wish to kill him. It didn't make sense at all.

Severus came out of the bathroom with a bucket of water, grinning evilly. Harry grinned and rolled his eyes as he heard the rush of water and an enraged shriek followed by a thump. A dripping Draco Malfoy was cursing and raging throughout the room while the Potion's Master locked himself in the bathroom again.

Harry looked down at his watch and huffed, knowing full well that they were going to be late for breakfast. "Knock it off, will ya?" he yelled towards the bathroom door. "We're gonna be late, and Albus is going to wonder where we are!"

Draco was still fuming as he grabbed a spare robe and dried himself off. He then began to get dressed and gather his things for the day. Severus peeked from the bathroom, fully dressed and made his way into the room.

That was when Severus' mark began to burn, and Harry doubled over in agony from the pain in his scar. Draco's sensitive ears began to ring when a loud alarm began to go off, and he hastily covered his ears.

"What the hell is going on!?" Draco yelled over the alarm.

"He's coming," Harry managed to say, clutching at his forehead, desperately trying to make the pain go away. Severus reached out and gently touched the boy's forehead, ebbing the pain some, if not mostly.

Harry voiced his thanks, and stood shakily before the three hurried to the Great Hall. What met them was complete and utter chaos.

* * *

"Our race has become a load of scuttling beasts!" a deep voice roared. "This is _not_ how I wanted our race to become!"

"Darling, if you would only calm down," came a soft, calm voice. "I'm sure it isn't as bad as you're making it sound. Give our children some time, and I'm sure—"

"You don't get it, do you Sonora?!" came the enraged male voice. "If we don't do something, we might as well bring stakes into our own hearts!"

The Queen said nothing, and merely looked down to the ground as her mate paced back in forth in front of her. Her curling blonde hair hung in her eyes, shielding the unshed tears from the King's view.

Alfred's ebony hair was askew, and his piercing eyes were a deep crimson as he clenched his fists by his side. A deep lust for power was hidden within the depths of his soul, and was slowly eating its way out into his physical body.

"I'm sure Severus or Lucius will be able to change the way things are," Sonora whispered, her silver eyes shimmering with hope. "I have full confidence in the both of them. They'll fix things, I know it."

Alfred's angered gaze shifted onto his wife's frail form and he laughed mockingly. "Those two weaklings?" he asked, stopping his pacing and turning to face her. "What can they do? They probably don't even remember us!"

"That's not true!" Sonora cried, bringing her head up to meet Alfred's gaze. "They loved us as much as we love them! They wouldn't forget us, not ever, and I never want to hear you suggest such a thing again!"

Alfred's laughter grew louder with the Queen's outburst, his shoulders shaking. His eyes returned to their usual jet black and he looked strikingly like a crazed version of their son, Severus.

"You don't see it, then," he said coolly. He moved so that he was standing directly in front of where she was sitting, and lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "You'll only hinder my progress."

A sudden thrust of his right arm, and Sonora's eyes widened, blood gushing from her ruby lips. A wooden stake was impaled through her chest, and she hissed in pain, the life draining from her body.

"The corrupt king," she managed to choke, before falling to the ground, dead.

The legacy begins...

* * *

_**A/N**: I know, it's short, but I had to stop it there. As you can see, the King has become corrupt as the prophecy predicted. Alfred is the one who starts the entire thing... Yup. Poor Sonora...I really liked her character, so I may have her come back as a spirit or something. I dunno. Anyways, to answer the reviews now!_

_**Kaaera**: It seems a lot of people are angry with McGonagall. She'll make up for it soon, I assure you... _

_**Miki23**: Oh, she does. That will come in later chapters. I'm the kinda of person who doesn't like to give everything away at once. The plot thickens..._

_**HecateDeMort**: Hehe. Patience is a virtue, you know. But yes, it will come soon. I believe there will be only one lemon, but I've yet to decide how to ends this. I'm leaning towards a tragic ending, but I could be swayed..._

_**GraveDigger Resurection**: As I said, McGonagall's going to repay for her sins, so to say. But Victoria has gotten better at keeping a beat. Heh._

_**Kornfused Pyro**: I'm glad I could shock you...Hehe. But yes, I liked the way this chapter turned out. Even though it's immensely short._

_**SiLvErFaTeD**: I like blue socks...O.o; That sounds like something Dumbledore would say, no? Dun worry about it. My computer dies on me all the time. _

_**Amanda**: Thank you, and I hope you shall continue reading it._

_Well, I again want to thank all of you for your gracious reviews. I'm deeply sorry for taking so long to updating, but school has taken it's toll on me. I honestly do not wish to fail. I will update whenever I get some free time, and I hope you will be patient in the time being._

_**Yami**_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

Chairs were thrown everywhere, shouts and screams emitting from all within the room. The chaos within the Great Hall was almost too much to bear as the three vampires walked inside. A few people lay against the cold stone, completely motionless, and Harry closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Severus narrowed his eyes, and drew his wand, ready for action. Draco could only stare as he watched the Death Eaters and Hogwart's occupants battle.

Harry opened his eyes once again, and took a deep breath. Stepping forward, he raised himself upon a table.

"WHERE IS HE?" he screamed, eyes blazing. The sight of Ron's corpse laying a few feet away infuriated him, and he was determined to find the man (or woman) who killed him. "Who's responsible for _that_!?" He pointed at the red head.

Feminine laughter drifted up, and Harry snarled, expecting to see Bellacoix emerging from the folds of black. It was not so, however. Instead, a woman with long and straight red hair stepped from the shadows, her fangs gleaming and eyes a deep crimson. "Why, it was me, of course," she said in a sing song voice. Her eyes drifted from Harry to Severus. "Ah, Sevvie...what a pleasant surprise!"

Severus' merely stared at her, and made no reply; he did, however, when she sauntered up to him and practically threw herself into his arms. With a disgusted sneer, he promptly threw her to the ground, stepping away. The woman's eyes went from red to aqua blue as she stared up at him in shock. "Sevvie? What's the matter?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Do NOT call me by that...disgusting pet name, again," he said in a deadly whisper. All eyes were upon the two now, and Severus towered over the woman. "I thought I told you years ago that I harbor absolutely no feelings for you, Alexandra." His gaze moved to Harry, who was silently seething. "He is the only one I could ever think of in such a way." He made a smooth gesture towards Harry, and smirked as Alexandra's eyes widened.

"Y-You WHAT?!" she shrieked. She abruptly stood, almost as tall as Severus himself. She glared at him for a few moments before turning her sights upon Harry. "Well. If you've chosen that little whelp over myself, I can do nothing but try and persuade you otherwise." She gave a feral grin before her fingernails elongated into threatening claws. "You leave me no choice."

Faster than to what Harry could react, Alexandra had hurtled herself towards him and began slashing wildly with her claws. Harry was hardly able to dodge most of these, but he also recieved a rather nasty gash upon his right arm, and dropped his wand. Black bat-like wings burst from his back, shredding his shirt and robe in those two places, and he hastily rose into the air, attempting to gain at least some leverage. By this time, Draco had regained his wits, and promptly tackled Alexandra.

Alexandra would have none of it. Angrily, she tossed the blonde aside, and red demonic wings lifted her up to Harry's height. Her assault continued, and Harry yelped as she shredded his shirt clean in half. He barely blocked a kick to his nether regions, and ducked as a stray claw went towards his head. Severus shook his head, and aimed his wand at the offending woman. "Anamaris Comanilus." 1

The spell struck Alexandra square upon her back, and her eyes widened before she dropped to the ground. Harry landed and the wings receded as he gingerly touched the wound upon his arms. "Jesus," he said softly. Draco went and lightly touched his shoulder. "You alright?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah," the blonde replied softly. "She just knocked the wind out of me." Grinning, he looked over at the woman. "Crazy old hag, isnt she?"

Alexandra screamed between clenched teeth, and Severus looked down upon her. "Too bad, so sad," he said with a small smirk. "Now tell me, where's Voldemort during all of this?" Recieving no answer, he released the spell and took hold of her chin. "Where is he, Alexandra?"

"Right here, my dear fellow."

Harry's head snapped up at the high pitched voice he knew so well. Lord Voldemort was standing within the doorway, black robes billowing about his form. Strangely, the scar upon Harry's forehead didnt hurt even a tad as the dark man walked into the school.

"Now what have we here?" Voldemort said softly, red eyes drinking in the sight. "I do believe I have a traitor within my ranks...Too bad. You seemed so promising, too, Severus..." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "I'm afraid I have no choice but to kill you." He raised the wand. "Goodbye, Snape. Avada Kedavra!"

The green light burst from the tip of the wooden wand and rushed towards Severus. Harry screamed, Draco holding the boy back. Everything was ending so fast...it wasnt fair. Severus screwed his eyes shut tightly, awaiting death, but it never came. Arms were suddenly wrapped around him and the scent of strawberries wafted past. Then the weight of someone crashed against him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Alexandra made no sound as the curse slammed into her back, and she held Severus tightly, trying her best to ignore the pain. She opened her eyes and noticed Severus' startled gaze upon her. "I'm...sorry," she whimpered. She winced, and the curse finally found its way into her heart, gripping the organ tightly, and finally stopped its function.

Severus watched numbly as Alexandra fell to the ground. His childhood friend....his _only_ childhood friend was gone. All because of him. Voldemort was staring at the woman upon the floor in vague amusement. "Well, that's a pity," he said, tilting his head to one side. "Damned vampires. The killing curse takes such a long time on them..." He tapped his wand against his hip. "No need to brood over that now. Dumbledore shall be here shortly, I'm sure. Meetings only last so long." He turned and signaled for the Death Eaters to leave. "Next time, Severus...I promise you that you wont be so lucky."

It only took a few moments for the cloaked figures to empty from the Great Hall, and Severus collapsed to his knees, eyes staring blankly at the form in front of him. Harry's eyes were wide, and Draco let the boy go. Almost immediatly, Harry moved to wrap his arms around Severus, but the man harshly objected.

"No!" he cried, shying away from the boy's touch. "Dont you see? Anyone who gets close to me dies! ...Just like her." He looked at Alexandra sadly. "She was the only one who understood what I was...why I was meant to survive. Now I'll never know, nor will she ever forgive me..." Bitter tears brimmed his eyelids, and he weakly fought them, only to lose and allow them passage down his cheeks. "No matter how much of a nuisance she was...I still loved her."

* * *

_**A/N**: Yeah...I know, I'm cruel. But I'm tired, and my finals are next week. I DO apologize for not updating in..years, but that's not my fault. 1) I havent had any motivation, and 2) school BITES! So yeah. That and a lotta stress has been on mah shoulders fora while...So yeah. I'm sorry! cowers Forgive meh!!! And PLEASE dont kill me over the 'I still loved her' line. It's NOT THAT WAY. He loved her as a sister, nothing more. Hence why he rebuked her. ...I'll get into that later._

_**SiLvErFaTeD**: Monkeys! Yaaaay! Yeah. Anyways! Mwaha. Thank you, as always, for your gracious review! It's greatly appreiciated!_

_**Pure Black**: Thank ya! I'm rather proud of it mahself._

_**lonlyheart**: Well, here is the long awaited chapter. I do apologize for the wait._

_**HecateDeMort**: That's gonna be in the next few chapters. I'm trying to get at least one subplot going on, but it's not working. Hehe..Oopsie!_

_**Miki23**: I'm not quite sure WHAT'S gonna happen in this story. I'm just going where it's taking me...which could be to Africa for all I know. Um...yeah. I'm tired. Gimme coffee...._

_**Kaaera**: Mah teachers are awesome this year. They're pretty flexible...all except my STUPID creative writing teacher...I hate that man. Anyways, I'm glad you liked that chappie, and trust me. Alfred's gonna get what's coming to 'im. Karma, I tell you._

_**valanthe**: The best? Awww! Thank you! hug I appreiciate it. I'm going to go and dance about now...riiiight after this._

_**S. Malfoy**: Ehehe. Yeah, I thought it'd be pretty neat, but I decided against it at the last minute. Enjoy this next installment!_

_**rosiegirl**: I'm trying. XD That's all I can really do. Jesus my eyes are burning...Xx_

**Lady-Slythering-Snape**: Mwa! Thank you! Hugs all around! ...Yup. I'm glad you enjoyed these last few chapters. They're coming out slow, but I guess patience is a virtue, eh?

_**Irhi Safaia**: Eh..did they? ...I knew I'd get something mixed up someday. I always manage to do that... Blah. I'm too lazy to fix it now. Maybe tomorrow...._

_As always, a bigTHANK YOU goes out to all mah readers, and I couldnt do it without ya!_

_**Yami**_


	9. Chapter 9

I have a bit of an upsetting announcement to make. (No, I'm not dying. XP)

Alright. This won't be up for much longer. I'm going to take this story down and begin to re-write it. I've looked over it after this...past year or so, and decided that it REALLY sucks and needs some serious work for it to be anything other than drivel.

I wrote this quite a while ago, and I think I can do a much better job now than what I did then. So I'll be taking it down, re-writing, and re-posting it. I honestly do apologize for this ridiculously long wait you've had to suffer. I just got a nasty case of writer's block, and not to mention that my Junior year in highschool will be starting soon. To be perfectly honest, I need to concentrate moreso on school and my new job than anything else. So if the story goes on yet another long hiatus, you know why. I will attempt at making announcements in my profile regarding such things.

So check back at my profile for updates, etc., etc. Also, another thing that will be slowing my progress is a project I'm going to be doing with my boyfriend. Tis a silly thing, really, but we're really looking forward to doing it.

All in all, I'm sorry that I've put you all through this, and I hope that you'll all enjoy my new version of this story.

Yami.


End file.
